


Sweet Loretta, Man.

by BrynnBrynnStar



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Crossdressing, Lesbian Character, Multi, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynnBrynnStar/pseuds/BrynnBrynnStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sweet Loretta Martin thought she was a woman, but she was another man."<br/>Loretta has been a troublemaker since primary school ever since she punched one boy in the face and gave him a bloody nose in the school yard for pulling her hair, she knew she was going places, and now, she's dressing up as a young ruff houser so no one would hold back on her when she had to teach a guy a lesson for being a prick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Loretta, Man.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrettB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrettB/gifts).



> Inspired by one of the many made up lies and urban legends BrettB spread around the internet in the year 2004 about Get Back being about a lesbian crossdresser from Liverpool that went to hundreds of shows, going back to all the way from the Cavern to talking to the four in their final days as a band...  
> Brett, this fic (and the roleplay blog) wouldn't exist without you and the gullible little butts that believed your lies!

19th of December 1961.

 

   "Loretta, you've gone bonkers! You can't possibly be doing this!" a twenty-one year old had exclaimed at her friend, whom was busy putting generous amounts of hair gel in her hair, combing it and finishing it off with an insane amount of hair spray.

   "Hannie, I've been plannin' this fer months! I can't just give it up!"

   Loretta Martin is a seventeen year old girl who has been getting into fights and done nothing but make trouble since she was first admitted into primary school. 

   She had lovely green eyes and dark reddish hair, and currently wore a leather jacket that she'd bought without her father knowing, and a blue and white striped button up, black trousers and boots.

   "You only just found out that jeans weren't allowed!"

   "Well, luckily I found out, didn't I? Woulda been a disaster, right?" Loretta's friend had rolled her eyes, and the teen turned to away from the mirror with a sleazy grin, "Oi, how ye like me ruff houser voice, Han?" She flirted, arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to her. 

   "Loretta!" Hannie blushed madly, pulling away from her best friend. "Okay, alright, That went a bit too far. M'sorry, really, I am!" Loretta gave her straight friend sincere puppy dog eyes until she made a frustrated noise and accepted the apology. "Can I honestly tell you something, Etta?" Her eyes drifted back up to Hannie from her leather jacket that she tried to break in. She was so exited that she wanted to save the feeling of wearing it until the night she would go out and put the crazy plan into works. "Yeah, Han?"

   "You know you've got it coming, right? There's no way this will end well for you."

   "Yeah..." The young cross dresser smiled admittedly. "But it's gonna be a helluva time while it lasts, right? All good things gotta come to an end. I know that." Loretta sighed wistfully, as her friend still frowned. "I just don't want you to get in trouble, Etta. O-or arrested, manhandled, stabbed, shot!" The girl then stopped Hannie, putting her hands on both of her shoulders in assurance.

   "Ain't that livin' the life of danger? I'll be fine. There's nothin Sweet Loretta Martin can't handle, okay?" Her eyes practically shimmered with a caring look to calm her down for a good moment. "...Thanks fer letting me use yer bathroom, Han."

   "Whatever. If you think you're going to wake me up at four in the morning to ask to use it again to wash all that gunk out of your hair, you've got another thing coming."  

   "Thanks for your loving support, Han. You're a good friend." In the middle of the sarcastic remark, her boyish man voice faded into her usual girls one, and began to giggle, then cleared her throat, jumping out of the (first story) bathroom window and landed on the ground on her feet. "I need to work on the voicin, Hm?" Loretta straightened her clothes, looking up to her friend. "Adieu!" She called, walking, then eventually running away, the excitement completely overtaking her.

   She was going out tonight to start a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was so fun to write, let me tell you. Originally I had made Loretta a shy soft spoken girl who was riddled with anxiety, and yeah, I've written tons of characters of the same basis, and now so do many other fic writers! Plus, she generally didn't make sense to not want to even talk to a person, but then will beat the snot out of them at any chance she gets!  
> So i thought, "Hey, what the hell happened to the trouble makers, huh? Where are they now?"


End file.
